Day One Hundred And Fifty
by Pondy
Summary: Let's count the days they've spent together... Zemyx Day fic


"Highway run… Into the midnight sun…." The blond's fingers ran seamlessly up and down his sitar. Once he was playing music, nothing could distract him. So, as he sat on the stage, planning his remake of Faithfully, he never noticed the slate haired boy enter through the small side door.

That was day one.

DAY TWO

"Today, students, we will be switching seats. Boy-boy, girl-girl." a black haired man called over the sounds of his class. As he assigned the seats, he would never know that the slate haired boy and blond haired boy would soon be in a much different type of friendship.

The blond sat down next to the slate haired boy, plopping his books down. On top of them all was a notebook, full of lyrics to the songs he would never sing. In public, of course. The slate haired boy, busy with copying something down, ignored the blond, pretending he had never heard his amazing voice. The two had never talked; no, it wasn't something the slate haired boy would allow. He worked too hard to just let his wall fall down.

That day they didn't talk. They worked in silence, letting it talk for them.

DAY THREE

It was the day of the talent show. It was the only reason the blond would even get close to practicing in public. Sure, his friends wanted him to start a band with them, but he couldn't. He had to work harder, to be the best. He sat next to the slate haired boy, the silence becoming awkward.

"What's your name?" the blond asked. He couldn't handle the silence anymore. He wanted to be his normal hyper self again.

"Zexion." the slate haired boy answered. Though he wouldn't show it, he hated the silence just as much. He passed the other boy a sheet of paper on which was their homework for the night.

"I'm Demyx." the blond responded happily.

That day, the two became friends. That night, Demyx performed his piece.

"Highway run into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind…" His voice echoed throughout the crowded music hall. Everyone wanted to watch the talented students perform. Even the quiet purple eyed boy, who swore he would never go to anything social.

DAY FOUR

It was a Saturday. Demyx would work at the coffee house. Zexion would be studying and going through all his homework. It was hard work, being a perfect student.

Neither expected to see the other that day. Nor were they on each other's mind. But at 3:25 PM the door to Café Chocolat opened for a short boy holding a small book to read for class. Demyx was working the counter when his new 'friend' appeared to order a Grande Chai Tea. The blond would smile; the slate haired boy would bite his lip and pretend he didn't know the other.

As Zexion read his book, the blond joined him at his table. He looked up, not wanting to seem ignorant. He thought about the first day he laid eyes on the boy. Demyx had the most amazing voice he had ever heard…

"Z-zexion?" the blond stuttered. He didn't know why he was talking. His mouth was just moving.

"I play the piano, a little." Zexion replied. He didn't know why either. He just wanted to, for once, "And the keyboard."

"I play the sitar…" Demyx responded quietly. Did he like this conversation? No. He didn't.

"I've heard you play… You're very good." the slate haired boy allowed a small smile to appear.

That was the first day Demyx would see Zexion smile. It was the first day they would talk for an hour, until the blond's break was over.

DAY FIVE

This day wasn't a good one. The slate haired boy would be walking through the park. As would the blond. They would see one another, and make eye contact. Zexion would think of the blond as he continued on. He put his defenses down when he was with Demyx. Never had Zexion ever done that before. Not since he put up his walls.

Demyx was confused. His heart and brain were telling him completely different things. So as he went to meet with his boyfriend, he thought of the slate haired boy who he knew so much about.

"Dem, let's go down to the pond." the boys black haired boyfriend grabbed his hand and led him to their favorite spot. From there, they sat together, throwing rocks into the shallow body of water. It wasn't long before they stood up to leave.

As they left, holding hands, a certain slate haired boy appeared from behind a tree. He and Demyx connected eyes before the blond was swept into a kiss from his older boyfriend. He let it happen, with his eyes closed. When he next looked to where Zexion was standing, the spot was empty. In the distance there was a figure running away, who looked just like the purple-eyed boy.

That day, Zexion learned he could never trust anyone. Ever.

DAY SIX

That day, the slate haired boy didn't show up for class. The blond was worried. He had heard stories of why Zexion had a wall, and none of them were good. He fidgeted the entire class and ran through the door the moment it was over. He had to go find his friend. He had too.

A loud knocking noise was heard throughout the quiet boys house. He shuffled over to the door and opened it, an annoyed look covering his face. The look broke when he saw the blond at his door, panting.

"Zexion…" Demyx said, breathing heavily. He had run all the way to his friend's house after discovering the location of it. The blond started again, "Zexion… Wanna go see a movie?"

Now it was the smaller boy's turn to be confused. Did Demyx have to rub it in that he was in a relationship? Or did he truly want to spend time with him? Whichever it was, Zexion didn't care. He turned back into his small apartment and threw on a jacket and shoes.

"Let's go."

DAY FIFTEEN

"We broke up." Demyx stated the moment he sat next to his new friend. He hadn't talked about his boyfriend much, but Zexion didn't care. Every time he saw the two together, his heart broke. Even thinking about his blond with another… His blond. Zexion shook his head and looked at the blond.

"Oh." was the only response Zexion could come up with without insulting the ex in anyway. Not that he thought Demyx would care, "What happened?"

"He said he was bored…" Demyx whispered. It still hurt him to think about. Sure Xigbar could be a jerk… But he had never been so blunt about something before. The blond looked down, feeling tears build up. He blinked a few times and felt something cover his hand. His blue eyes traveled to where his hand was being covered by a smaller hand belonging to a slate haired boy. Demyx looked up at Zexion, who was smiling at him. Slowly, he smiled, before hugging Zexion.

That was the day everything would begin to change.

DAY TWENTY-SEVEN

"Zexy!" the blond exclaimed over the phone, "I can't find the sheet for science! Xaldin will kill me if I don't turn it in!"

Zexion had learned to deal with the blonds' failure at keeping papers for longer than an hour. Almost every day he was with the blond in someway or another. They were the best of friends. Zexion was even apart of his group. He knew the blonds other two friends, and they treated him like they had known him forever. Never had he known friendship like this.

"Did you check the folder I gave you? That's where I put it." Zexion replied.

"Oh yeah… Thanks Zexy! You're the best!" the blond hung up the phone, leaving the other to sit and wonder where his friend came up with the strange (and slightly annoying) nickname.

DAY FIFTY

"You know, Dem," the slate haired boy began, "We should start a band. You're a great singer. And Roxas is a drummer, right? Axel could play guitar. It'd be fun."

Demyx shot up. He and Zexion had been lying on the floor of the blonds' room, talking. He looked at his bestie, "Um… I guess it would be fun…"

Zexion looked over, his bangs not covering his eye, for once, "You know, we don't have to. It's just a suggestion…"

"No, no. I want to. For real." Demyx smiled as well as he could. He wanted Zexion to be happy. It was all he wanted. They both wanted that, though the other couldn't tell. Only those around them had figured out the relationship between them.

DAY SEVENTY-SIX

"Oh god. Oh god oh god ohgod." Demyx mumbled to himself. It was the first time they would be performing. The four hadn't written anything of their own yet. They would be performing some songs they had remade the scores for. Not like it was any less scary for the older blond. Even Roxas, the youngest, was excited and not scared in the least. Demyx would be singing, since the four all agreed that he was the best.

The one thing the redhead and his small blond boyfriend couldn't understand was how one boy could get Demyx in a band. They had tried countless times, and he never would. It was amazing, really.

"Zexion, I can't do this. I can't." the normally hyper boy told his friend.

"You can. You've been practicing for weeks, you idiot." Zexion told Demyx in response. Demyx could do it. They all knew he could. Before they knew it, the announcer was announcing their new band. First out were Roxas and Axel, while Demyx wouldn't budge.

"Zexion… I ca- mmph!" Demyx was interrupted when his best friends lips were suddenly on him. It lasted only a moment, but for Demyx it was a millennium. They looked at one another before entering onto the stage. Sure, it was just a small café, but it seemed like a real stage. Demyx sat on his stool, looked at his friends, and started.

"You make me sit alone, waiting by the phone, nervous but controlled…"

DAY EIGHTY-THREE

"Zexion…" Demyx started. The two were sitting together in Café Chocolat in the final minutes of Demyx's break. The slate haired boy had noticed that the blond had been fidgeting the entire hour, but couldn't exactly figure out why.

"Yes, Demyx?" Zexion responded, taking a sip of his chai. The two had been studying for a huge test so Demyx could pass.

"Well… Um… Never mind." the blond looked away.

Zexion smiled. Now he knew what the blond was doing, "Come with me. We'll be right back."

Demyx tilted him head, but followed his best friend anyways. When they arrived at the park, where Zexion had once run away with a broken heart, he turned to face the taller blond.

"Close your eyes." Zexion commanded. Demyx obliged. He soon felt something soft on his lips. He opened his eyes, only to see his best friend kissing him. There were no second thoughts. Demyx kissed back, pressing his lips back against Zexion's. They stood there, arms wrapped around the other, for a minute, until they needed air. The two looked at one another and smiled, Demyx resting his forehead against his best friend's. The blond laughed softly, amazed at what was happening.

"Demyx, will you go out with me?" the slate haired boy asked.

"Of course Zexy!" Demyx squeezed his now-boyfriend in a hug. He was happier then he had been in years.

DAY ONE HUNDRED FIFTY

"She loves to laugh, she loves to sing, she does everything. She loves to move, she loves to groove, she loves the lovin' things." The band was popular in the area now. Performing old songs was their specialty, and everyone loved it. They didn't play for money ever, only for fun. Today was the first huge concert.

"Ooh, all night, all night. Oh, every night. So hold tight, hold tight. Ooh baby, hold tight," the blond sung out. Behind him, his boyfriend was singing the second part, both singing loudly. Everything was going great. Nothing could go wrong for them.

Not like they knew that one hundred and fifty days ago, but they didn't care.


End file.
